


Never Fully Dressed Without A Knife

by Missy



Category: Killer Queen - Queen (Song)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prostitution, Referenced violence, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She is professional, efficient and deadly.





	Never Fully Dressed Without A Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meltha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/gifts).



She is professional.

Professional and frightening, with her poisons and lasers, sitting upon a throne of bones and pure metal. On a good day she can make strange men lose control with a flick of her finger. You wouldn’t want to meet her on a bad day.

Because on a bad day, she’s more than ready to kill for what she loves. She is a rock and an island, a knife and a cement wall. With leather and knives or lace and poison, she will defend herself – defend her girls – to her very last breath.

She is professional.

And deadly.


End file.
